Field
One or more example embodiments relate to liveness testing methods, liveness testing apparatuses, image processing methods, image processing apparatuses, and/or electronic devices including the same.
Description of the Related Art
Biometric technologies may identify a human based on unique biometric characteristics of each individual user. Among conventional biometric technologies, a face recognition system may naturally recognize a user based on the user's face without requiring user contact with a sensor, such as a fingerprint scanner or the like. However, conventional face recognition systems may be vulnerable to impersonations using a picture of a face of a registered target.